


The Pitch

by lookupkate



Category: English premier league - Fandom
Genre: Au: they are both single and gay, Before the March Tottenham v Cardiff match, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookupkate/pseuds/lookupkate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soldado keeps practicing late into the night. He feels he still has to prove himself as a Tottenham player.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pitch

The pitch was empty. Large lights kept it lit with an otherworldly yellowish glow. The fine mist in the air was threatening to turn into fog as a single man ran up and down, back and forth. His leg drew back and the ball rocketed forth with frightening speed. His seventy fifth goal that night. The problem, of course, was that there was no goalie. Without a goalie from another team his technique and power meant nothing. 

He should go home. Tomorrow was a day of, yeah, but that didn't mean he shouldn't get some sleep. Seventy-six. He lifted the ball with his foot and started again. Sweat rolled down his face, as he approached the box. 'Just a few more minutes', he told himself. He didn't hear footsteps approaching, after all, everyone else was asleep. Even Daws had left hours ago. 

"Soldier, mate, give it a rest." Adebayor shouted from the sidelines. 

Soldado turned and stood, chest heaving. Adi was smiling at him gently from the edge of the field. He hoped that was kindness and not pity in his eyes. He stripped off his shirt and grabbed the ball. As he walked closer Adi handed him a water bottle and took his grass stained shirt from him. 

"You can't rush it. It'll happen." Adi said gently. 

Soldado shook his head. "This isn't like me. I don't know what's wrong." 

Adi slung his arm around the Spaniard and walked him to the locker room. He knew the feeling, being in a slump was enough to make anyone question their use on a team. He just hoped Roberto knew how much everyone loved him. He hoped he knew he was part of the team whether he scored or not. 

Soldado stripped and walked to the showers. He turned on the hot water and let it styling his sweat covered skin. Adi wasn't in training clothes, so when he stepped forward to press his body tight against Soldado's it was a surprise. He wrapped his long arms around Soldado's shoulders and kissed his neck. 

"If you keep stressing about it you'll lose your mind." Adi said quietly. 

"How am I supposed to relax? Six goals in twenty three matches! When I was in La Liga I was on fire!" Soldado started. 

Adi spun him around and pushed him up against the wall. He kissed him hard, lips grinding and tongue begging for entry. Soldado moaned into his mouth and grasped his muscular back. 

"Let me help you relax." Adi said, pulling back and kissing down his chest. 

"Jesus, Adi!" Soldado said as the taller man knelt before him. 

Soldado's head fell back against the tiles as Adi's lips slipped around his cock. The slick tight heat was enough to make Soldado cry out. Adebayor slid down his prick, engulfing him and letting the head hit the back of his throat. Soldado gripped his shoulder and started cursing in Spanish before coming straight down Adi's throat. Adi sucked him gently through the aftershocks and when he broke away grinned up at him smugly. 

"More relaxed now, soldier?" He asked. 

Soldado laughed and nodded, barely able to stand.


End file.
